Is this destiny?
by I-HaveA-Sexy-Mustache
Summary: Trevor didn't know what he was exactly getting into. Did he mean all this to happen? No, of course not. But now, he has to deal with Edward, because for some reason, he can't help but love Bella. It wasn't his fault... was it? He only wanted to see the girl one more time... He didn't know he was going to be getting into a world full of vampires and werewolves...


**A/N: I do not own Twilight or anything whatsoever.**

His eyes never stopped looking at her. How her hair flowed, how graceful she walked, even if she did trip once or twice. He couldn't help himself from staring. What it his fault? No, of course not! There was just something about the woman that made him stare. Trevor flinched when she turned her head, making eye contact with him for only 5 seconds. They were in a cafe, and the woman was sitting at the bar, not eating anything, and he guessed she was waiting for someone since she was looking back and forth, anxious, her fingers twitching. Trevor was drinking his coffee, his eyes moving their attention to her every time, it almost irritated him. She wasn't one of those flashy girls who wore tight jeans and tiny tube tops. Clearly she had pride in herself and how she looked, which Trevor admired.

When Trevor and the woman made eye contact, he quickly turned away, now turning his attention to a girl that was three booths away from him. She was on her computer, typing and smiling as she did so. She kept stopping a bit to rub at her eye. He ignored it, but she kept rubbing at it. She cursed loudly, filling the entire cafe, rubbing at it more, her eye now getting pink; even he could see from here. He slowly looked away from the girl, to the woman he admired for reasons he did not know. Suddenly, the girl with the thing in her eye got up from her booth and was now rubbing her eye furiously. "Goddammit! Something's in my eye! Shit!"

By instinct, he looked at the girl that swore.

As she got up from her chair, she rubbed harder, her eyes now tearing up. Her eye felt like it was getting hot from the friction from her hand. The manager of the cafe made her way to her, hopefully to come to the girl's aid, but instead, she told the girl to calm down. "I HAVE SOMETHING IN MY EYE. HELP."

The manager just sighed, shaking her head in disapproval and left without another word. Katie cursed under her breath, and went back to rubbing at her eye. People were staring. She didn't care. At one of the booths, she saw Trevor, walked over to him, grabbed his water that the waitress gave, but he never drank, and splashed it onto her face. It didn't work.

She latched onto Trevor's shoulders, shaking him harshly. "YOU GOTTA HELP ME. IT'S STUCK IN MY EYE. IT HURTS. I'M GONNA DIE I TELL YOU. DIEEEE."

Trevor stared at her with a blank expression. "Uh..."

"OH FUCK IT. YOU'RE USELESS." she shoved him away, now looking at the woman, a.k.a; Bella. "YOU. HELP."

Bella looked side to side, not knowing how to exactly react. "Sorry, I don't think I can... Put water on it?"

"I already did that." she stated coldly, walking away. This was it. She's going to die. She fell to her knees, holding her arms up as she yelled at the ceiling. "WHY WORLD, WHY! DO YOU WISH FOR ME TO DIE IN AN ABSURD FASHION! SOMEONE HATES ME UP THERE, ISN'T THERE?"

Hearing that, the manager kicked her out, leaving her to die. Katie flipped them the bird, then went home. She begged her father for help, but he didn't bother, just telling her to rinse it out. She grumbled, headed up to her room upstairs, and slammed her door. She stared at her mirror, rubbing at her swollen, puffy, red eye. It stung, and it felt like she had a sworm of bees in her eye. Someone had it in it for her, she just knew it.

She jumped onto her bed, falling to sleep, waiting for her time to die.

The next morning, she work up, astounded that she was even alive. Her eye wasn't irritating her anymore, but it was still a light pink from all the rubbing. Was God watching over her or was it just pure luck? She'll never know. She was just glad she didn't die.

The End.

**A/N: **

**This was a dare. So flame me. I don't mind. **


End file.
